


Bombshell Blonde

by Fawn4Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn4Life/pseuds/Fawn4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far would you go to save the people you love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bombshell Blonde

_What would you do if every hit you took made you stronger?_

_If every blow you took made you even more powerful, fueling your strength until you were able to destroy anything in sight without batting an eyelash?_

_But with every punch to the face, every kick to the ribs, you only got angrier and angrier until the whole world was washed in a sea of red._

It was a bad situation that they were in, pinned down behind piles of rubble as White Fang operatives fired at them. The smell of blood and gunpowder lingered in the air, making Yang’s nostrils flare. She had to do something, anything, to help her team. Quick glances confirmed that Weiss was down for the count, her white dress stained crimson as it soaked up the blood pouring freely from a hole in her side where a lucky bullet had gotten her.

Ruby was next to her, hands dyed red as well as she tried her best to apply pressure to Weiss’ wound, shaky voice whispering empty promises to her partner that everything would be okay.

It was a lie, of course. But Yang could see the way Weiss’ eyes shown with a pained gratitude.

And Blake…

Her own partner was the only one still able to fight, mouth bared into a permanent snarl of rage as she fought against the people that she had once called her brothers and sisters. The sounds of metal on metal rang through the air, making Yang’s head throb. She knew, she just knew that help would arrive too late to make a difference. Weiss didn’t have much time left, and Ruby was too emotionally distraught to continue fighting. And she wasn’t much better, her gauntlets spent and her own body bruised and broken, relegated to guard duty over her sister and her friend.

This was it.

She had always known this time would come. Had always known that she would go out in a blaze of fire and glory.

She had just never expected for her sister and her friends to be caught up in it.

A sharp cry of pain made her head shoot up, eyes pinpointing her partner just as Blake went flying past her, crashing into the broken piece of bridge that had collapsed earlier. Yang let out a shout as Blake crumpled to the ground, amber eyes fluttering shut.

She didn’t get up again.

Clenching her fists, Yang crawled over to where Weiss lay, her sister still tending to her despite the futility of it. “Ruby…”

“Yang!” Ruby’s wail broke her heart, shattering it into a million pieces. She had never wanted to hear her baby sister sound like that, for it meant that she had failed in her duty to protect Ruby from harm. “Yang, what do we do? Blake is- Weiss is- I can’t-”

“Shhh…” Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby, inhaling the scent of roses that always surrounded her, as it had Summer once upon a time. “I’m going to take care of this, okay? You just get Weiss and Blake to safety.”

“B-but..”

“I love you, baby sis.”

Ruby’s wails got louder, almost loud enough to drown out the gunfire that echoed through the air. “I l-love you too!”

“I’ll see you on the flipside then, little rose.” Yang pressed her lips to Ruby’s forehead, kissing it gently. “Be safe.”

Once Ruby was safely hidden with Weiss once more, Yang took a breath to steel herself. Her semblance was simple in practice, and she had always wondered exactly how far she could push it. Bruises had equaled a firestorm unleashed on her enemies. A broken bone had once led to her demolishing a small park.

Now she wouldn’t have to wonder anymore.

She had always been told that she had a rather explosive personality… Her own father had once called her a ticking time bomb. 

He had been right after all. 

Standing up, Yang felt the first bullet bite into her shoulder, fire flaring up in response to the pain. Behind her, her hair glowed and sparked with swirling embers. Her footsteps were steady despite the agony that ran through her body as more and more bullets found their target, ripping through flesh like paper.

Semblance activating in one last hint of self preservation, Yang let out a scream of pure, unbridled anguish before she pounded her fists together.

The world turned to blood.

An explosion of white hot flame centered around Yang and blasted outwards, the blonde racing forward to unless hell onto the ones that had hurt her team. Had forced her into using this last resort. Cries of panic and terror shot through the entire area as many of the Fang operatives turned tail and ran away from the demon that came after them.

It wasn’t them she was after though.

Crimson eyes locked on to the man inside of the suit of armor, lips twisting into a frightening smile.

“ROMAN! YOU’RE DEAD MEAT!”

Rage-fueled strength propelled Yang directly into the robot, fists pounding against the metal that encased her prey from her. She could see the way his eyes widened in fear, that smug smirk of his finally fading as he realized that there was no escape from her.

What followed next was something that Ruby would never forget. Her sister’s body glowed yellow at first, then orange, and finally red, one final scream coming from Yang before an explosion forced her to shield her eyes.

The blast that ensued leveled everything within a two block radius. White Fang, Roman, the robots…

Everything except for where she, Weiss, and Blake had gathered behind the pile of debris. It shouldn’t have been enough to shield them from what could have been considered a bomb detonating.

But it was.

In the end, there was nothing left but a crater in the ground and molten slags of metal twisted beyond recognition, charred corpses dotting the ground.

Nothing except a small scrap of orange fabric fluttering down from the sky.


End file.
